


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: On one of her trips looking for her animals, Luna becomes the obsession of a crazy Alpha. So when she needs help, she calls the strongest wizard in the world.Where Stiles develops a major crush on Harry, much to Derek's annoyance.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Peter Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Title** : Can't Fight the Moonlight  
 **Author** : Gypsysue  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter/TeenWolf  
 **Pairing** : Peter/Luna  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Warnings:** Merging of timelines, fudging dates, canon violence, talks of coercion (Kate Argent) Killing of people who need to be killed. Alive Sirius, Alive Dobby. Other characters still living.  
 **Summary** : On one of her trips looking for her animals, Luna becomes the obsession of a crazy Alpha. So when she needs help, she calls the strongest wizard in the world.  
Where Stiles develops a major crush on Harry, much to Derek's annoyance.  
 **EAD small sneak peek**

**Chapter 1**

Getting into his car, Harry pulled up the map on the GPS and set the destination for Beacon Hills. He knew that there were very few people he would do this for, and he was sure Luna knew it too.

It had taken a few years after the war for Harry to find contentment, and he was just settling into a peaceful life when he had received a message from Luna asking for help. So he had packed up and headed to the Ministry to get a portkey to MACUSA, filled in all the relevant paperwork and accepted the private meeting with President Quahog. He had been given certain privileges, that he was sure only came with being the Boy-Who-Conquered.

Usually, it would take forty-one hours or more to drive to Beacon Hill from New York, but Harry wanted to get settled sooner, so he planned to drive out of New York, and then shrink the car and apparate to just outside of Beacon Hills, before driving to his new place.

To kill some time and check up on things, he pulled out his mirror and used a sticking charm to hold it in place on his dashboard. After making sure the windows were protected from view, he called out "Sirius," as he sped down the highway.

"Harry? You made it then?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"On my way, it's a bit of a drive before I can get off the highway to a clearing to apparate, so I thought I would catch you up so far," Harry said, smiling at his Godfather.

"Oh, so what happened at MACUSA?"

"Well," he frowned slightly, "you were right, while my paperwork was being processed, I was called into a meeting with the President," he chuckled at Sirius' laugh. "Again, yes you were right, he gave me special privileges after thanking me for getting rid of Voldemort. I think they were just grateful we didn't let another Grindlewald loose."

"I can imagine, the Americans have never quite forgiven Dumbledore for that one. If it wasn't for Newt, I imagine all Brits would be denied entry to America," Sirius' said scowling.

"Yes well, forgiving Dumbledore aside," which he was sure neither of them would ever do, "I apparently have full 'diplomatic immunity,'" he paused and smirked at his Godfather, "and get this, it extends to the Muggle world." He got the reaction he was after when Sirius burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh, that is priceless, but oh so wasted on you, pup."

"You would say that, but it was made easier with the knowledge of werewolves running around Beacon Hills. Thanks to the information Luna sent, and with the crazy Alpha running around, they want me to handle it for them. Hence the paperwork." Harry sighed, "honestly I think the President was happy to have someone sympathetic to werewolves deal with it. I know MACUSA is a bit more creature-friendly after all the work Newt did, but they still have their prejudice."

"Still totally wasted on you Harry, I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed," Sirius replied with a mock frown.

"Hey," Harry said, not at all offended since it was basically true, the havoc that would be caused by him was minuscule compared to what his Godfather could do. "Well, you will be happy to know that I have also been given papers for you, in case I need your help at any time in the future and Teddy has citizenship papers. Speaking of Teddy, how is my little Godson?"

Sirius' face soften slightly, "he is doing great, missing you thought, he starts every conversation with, 'when is Uncle Harry coming back,' it's adorable." Sirius had taken custody of Teddy after Harry had managed to get the old dog a trial that proved his innocence. It was amazing what being a hero could accomplish, he also enjoyed the fact that it added more fuel to the Fudge fire. He had so enjoyed finding the man and calling him out, very publicly, on everything that had happened while he was Minister.

"I have the Goblins doing the wards, and I will add extra myself when I get there. As soon as I get there, I will floo, and you and Teddy can come through. I'm about to reach a secluded place, so I'm gonna pull over and apparate, shouldn't take too long to get to the house after that. I will call you through the floo as soon as I get sorted."

"Okay, see you soon, Pup."

"Bye." Harry pulled over and unstuck the mirror before putting it away. He then got out of the car and looked around, not seeing anyone he let his magic flow, double-checking the area, and again not sense anyone, shrunk the car and pocketed it before disappeared with a pop, reappearing in the forest just outside of Beacon Hills.

He could have just gone straight to the house, but he wanted to be seen driving through the town. It took him twenty-five minutes to get to their new home. It was an isolated property, which was perfect for what they needed. He smiled as he crossed the boundary line of the property and felt the wards wash over him, the Goblins always did a great job.

Entering the house, Harry was delighted with what he saw, it was perfect. He keyed Sirius and Teddy into the Wards and then called out for his elves.

"Dobby, Winky," he called as he moved to the fireplace.

The elves popped into place, both smiling, "what can Winky and Dobby do for Master Harry?" Winky asked while Dobby rocked back on his heels with his little hands behind his back.

The bond between Dobby and Harry had come as quite the shock, but Harry had never been more grateful for it than when he was holding a dying Dobby in his arms. His magic had lashed out with his emotions and pulled at the bond, healing the little elf, and making their bond tighter than ever.

Through Dobby's insistence, he had taken Winky as his elf as well, much to Hermoine's annoyance, but he would do anything for Dobby after all the help the little one was during the war. "Can you two unpack the car and put away everything, and then move the stuff from England here that we picked out to furnish the house. Supply the kitchen and everything else we discussed, but before you do that, can one of you get me some floo powder."

"Sirius?" Harry called out after throwing the floo powder into the flames.

"Pup?" Sirius answered.

"Come on through, call out Potter's Pad to get through."

"Okay, on our way," Sirius said and then stepped through the floo with Teddy in his arms.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy yelled as he squirmed out of Sirius' arms and ran to Harry, who scooped him up and twirled him around, much to the little boy's delight.

"How's my favourite little man?" Harry asked as he moved over to the couch and sat down, settling Teddy on his lap.

"I'm fine," Teddy said, then turned his head to face his Uncle, "where's my room?" he asked, bouncing slightly on Harry's lap, arms failing around him, causing Harry to grunt when a wayward elbow caught him in the stomach.

"If you call for Dobby or Winky, one of them can show you, and you can help them set it up the way you like, how does that sound?" Harry asked.

"Great," Teddy said and jumped off of Harry's lap, "Dobby," he called out and started a conversation with the elf as he was shown his room.

"That is all Tonks, that is," Sirius said as he plopped down next to his Godson.

"I know," Harry said, smiling as he watched the four-year-old boy tromp up the stairs holding the railing with one hand and Dobby's hand with the other.

Harry shook his head and pulled out his phone to called Luna.

"I'll go check on Teddy," Sirius said as he hopped up and went upstairs, Harry was sure he would be more of a hindrance than anything else.

"Hey, we're here, pop on over, the house you set up is perfect." He didn't wait for a reply; he didn't need to, because no soon was the sentence out of his mouth, he heard the tell-tale sounds of apparition and walked out to key Luna into the wards.

"Harry, so good to see you thank you for coming. Some troubling things are going on here." Luna said unusually agitated.

Harry smiled as he looked at Luna, she was still the dreamy-eyed girl he remembered from their youth, kind and full of wonder, but there was a hardness to her now. She carried herself with grace, but you could see the warrior living below the surface, waiting to strike if needed.

He opened his arms as she fell into them, sighing softly, "I'm here now Luna girl, come on in and tell me what's been going on."

*****

"So there is a rogue Alpha wolf, a dead girl cut in half, a teenager who got bit, and this rogue Alpha has an obsession with you, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it seems the girl was this Derek Hale's sister. You remember me telling you about the Hale fire?" she continued at Harry's nod, "well he came to check on his sister and found her dead with this symbol on her body," Luna paused and pulled out a piece of paper showing him the spiral.

"Huh, I've seen this before," Harry said, "it means revenge. Whoever put this there is seeking retribution, we just need to find out who and why. And the obsession bit?" Harry added.

"I think he is drawn to my magic, is all," Luna said dismissively, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow at her. "Fine," Luna grumbled, "I don't know why I still try to get things past you anymore. I may or may not be his mate, but his mind is not right. I'm still trying to figure it out, but I know that the damage can be reversed, it's why I called you here. If anyone can fix it, it would be you."

"Ah, so now we get to the truth," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Well, the other stuff is true, and I would still need your help," Luna looked up at Harry with doe eyes, causing him to scoff at her.

"Luna girl, that look hasn't worked on me in years," he said, causing her to pout, "but all you have to do is ask."

“Fine, Harry fix it, alright!” she exclaimed and laughed when Harry tickled her.

“Alright, Luna bug, but before that happens is there anything else I should know?”

“There are hunters in the area,” Luna said, causing Harry to frown at her. “Yes, I know, I should have led with that,” she added frowning herself.

“Which family?” Harry asked.

“The Argents,” Luna said.

“Well,” Harry said and blew out a breath. He knew about hunters, and he really disapproved of them. Hunters were not needed, they had branches in Magical Law Enforcement to deal with Supernatural creatures. Hermione was diligent in her managing for that department in Britain and had been instrumental in the updates of other countries through the ICW.

“It’s a little more complicated,” Luna said.

“Let’s have it then.”

“The young boy that was bitten, he is kind of dating an Argent, the daughter of Chris. Her name is Allison, but she seems to know nothing about the family business.”

“Well, that’s just perfect. Does he have any help? Since you know the Alpha is crazy and all that.”

“Derek Hale has been trying to help him, but he is awful at it. And this boy, Scott McCall, he is kind of reminds me of Ron,” Luna said, causing Harry to huff in annoyance.

“And do you know who the crazy Alpha is?” Harry asked.

“Peter Hale,” she replied with a solemn look.

“That is just fantastic, so Peter killed his own niece and took the Hale Alpha powers into himself, is that what you are telling me?” He sighed when Luna just smiled at him, “is there any good news?” Harry asked, exasperatedly.

“Sure, I’m here,” Luna said, smiling at him.

“Well then, everything is perfect,” Harry said sarcastically while smiling brightly at her. “Where are you staying?” he asked as he got up to get a drink.

“I was staying in a hotel, but I have my stuff with me and figured you would put me up,” Luna said with a smile as she got up after him. She moved to the stairs with a smile, “I’ll just go settle into my room,” she added giggling as she ran up the stairs, Harry’s laughter following her.

“Never change, Luna bug, never change,” he called up the stairs, and he clicked the kettle on.

He was sitting at the table, drinking his tea when Luna made her way back down the stairs followed by Sirius.

“Teddy in bed?” Harry asked as he stood from the table.

“Yep, just waiting on you,” Sirius said, sitting down and pouring himself and Luna tea.

Harry checked his watch as he made his way to Teddy’s room, it was 1 o’clock in the afternoon so he figured Teddy would be exhausted with the time change. It was past his bedtime back home. He peaked in the room and found his godson sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly, and he smiled at the sight.

“He’s out cold,” Harry said as he sat back down at the table.

“So, Luna’s staying with us,” Sirius said, smiling at the blonde girl.

“Is that alright, Sirius?” Luna asked, staring at him with her puppy dog eyes.

“Of course,” Sirius said, “and just for future reference, that look doesn’t work on me either,” he added with a raised eyebrow.

Harry burst out laughing at the pout on Luna’s face, spraying his tea across the table, “shite, sorry, oh Merlin it burns,” he said and waved his hand to clean up the mess, while caught between laughing and the burning in his nose from the tea.

Dobby popped in with sandwiches and butterbeers, halting all conversation as the trio dug into the food. Harry hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he took his first bite.

“I should pop over to the Beacon County Sheriff Station and introduce myself,” Harry said. “Do you know the name of the local Sheriff?”

“Noah Stilinski,” Luna said, adding, “his son is best friends with Scott McCall.”

“Does the Sheriff know?” Harry asked.

“No, not a clue.”

“Right,” Harry said, getting up and grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys, “Luna, show me where the station is?” Harry asked, “then you can show me all the players in town.”

“Sure, we can stop by the hospital’s long term care facility to visit Peter afterwards, and you can work your magic,” Luna said smiling as she pushed a frowning Harry out the door.

“Luna!”


End file.
